


Come Help Me!

by candaceisnotvanilla91



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Scissoring, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, facial cumshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candaceisnotvanilla91/pseuds/candaceisnotvanilla91
Summary: Raven and Starfire are out patrolling when they get a distress signal from Damian! What awaits them?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Koriand'r/Damian Wayne, Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Koriand'r/Raven (DCU), Koriand'r/Tim Drake, Raven/Damian Wayne, Raven/Dick Grayson, Raven/Jason Todd, Raven/Tim Drake, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 10





	Come Help Me!

Starfire and Raven were together flying high above the city looking for crime when suddenly a distress beacon from their communicators alerted them to danger.

“That’s Damian!” Raven yelled.

“He must be in trouble!” Starfire yelled back. They rushed to the spot the signal was coming from. A park that was empty since it was way after dark. Raven and Starfire both looked around and found nobody.

“Where is he?” Starfire asked. Raven shrugged.

“Awesome! It is you two who came.”

Raven and Kori both turned at the familiar voice and saw Jason Todd walking out of the darkness. He was even taller and just as handsome as Dick Grayson walking out from next to him. Tim Drake and Damian Wayne walked out together last. They were only some shorter than the previous guys. None of them were as tall as the busty, ripped orange alien with her hands on her hips.

“What are you three doing in town?” Starfire asked. “I thought Damian was in need of help?”

“He is.” Raven said. Damian’s tent through his costume was becoming clearer the closer they got. Jason wrapped an arm around Kori and grabbed her ass. She looked surprised as Dick also wrapped an arm around her and kissed the exposed parts of her chest around her purple armor. Jason licked the exposed orange skin in between her shoulder and her side boob. She looked over at Raven excitedly who was getting surrounded and fawned over by Tim and Damian.

“I know what they need help with now!” Starfire said excitedly. Raven rolled her eyes but she was smiling as Damian pulled her close and in for a kiss. Tim was right on his heels.

Starfire was moaning softly as Jason sucked on her neck. Her green eyes opened and looked at her old boyfriend, Dick. “You know I told Barbara I wouldn’t fuck you behind her back again.”

Dick smiled as he massaged her huge round tits through her armor. “Didn’t you promise her that while you were fucking her behind mine?”

Starfire blushed as Jason nibbled on her ear. “Yes… sorry daddy.” She closed her eyes and moaned again as Jason’s tongue went in her left ear licking around.

Raven, Tim, and Damian were in a three way kiss. Raven had a hand on the back of both of the boy’s necks while the tips of their tongues all flicked together. Tim was grabbing both her butt and Damian’s. Jason and Dick each hooked a finger into Starfire’s revealing top armor and yanked together, ripping it off and throwing the pieces to the side.

Starfire gasped. “Naughty boys.” She said. “I’m not a slut that you can just do that to.” They silenced her by each taking one tit in their mouths, sucking on the nip. Raven was now full on kissing Tim then swapping over to Damian. She continued to go back and forth while rubbing their crotch. She began working on undoing their belts while Damian was rubbing his hand on her area while Tim groped her butt.

“Fuck yeah boys, just like that.” Starfire said. Jason and Dick were kissing, licking, and sucking every part of her that they could while pawing at her bum and breasts. Starfire lifted her toned arms into an arm pump and flexed her muscles. Jason and Dick simultaneously kissed up her shoulders and over her arms, pausing at the nice curve of her biceps to give them extra attention.

“Fuck yeah,” Starfire said. “Show those muscles love. Go on daddy… You know what I want next.”

Dick planted wet kisses back down her arm to her shoulder to the crevice underneath. He stopped at her beautifully shaven armpit while Jason did the same at her other side. Starfire’s head tilted back and she barely contained a moan as they each simultaneously inhaled her scent deeply. Dick rubbed his nose on the smooth skin that was lightly precipitated from a long evening of patrolling and inhaled again like Jason. After giving her the pleasure over and over again, Dick stuck his tongue out and tasted Starfire’s underarm causing her to moan. Jason did the same and the brothers began licking Starfire’s armpits.

Raven was already down on her knees enjoying herself. Damian was thrusting his long cock into her throat while she held Tim’s hard shaft in one hand. Damian’s hand snapped to Tim’s butt when Raven traded them places.

“Fuck yeah Rae.” Tim grunted. He twisted a handful of her dark purple hair in his grip as she blew him. “Do it. Do whatever I need you to do to please me.” She gargled his cock and he groaned. Damian was now close enough that he was rubbing his wet cock on the side of her face while she went down on Tim. He looked up into his handsome face and they kissed.

Starfire was left in only her little g-string thong. Damian was looking over and admiring her beautiful round orange ass and muscularly toned back as she deepthroated one brother then immediately went to the next and constantly swapped back and forth. Jason drew his huge cock out of her warm wet mouth and slapped it heavily on her face multiple times.

“Fucking slut.” Jason said. Starfire giggled and stuck her long tongue out. Jason slapped his cock on it. Dick reached down and smacked her ass, making it jiggle.

“Come on.” He said. “It’s time for us to use you.”

Starfire looked insanely excited. Biting her lip, she stood up and kissed Jason then licked the side of his face with her huge tongue. She then turned so that her back was to Dick and looked over her shoulder at him, bending over slowly at the waist. Dick nearly moaned at the sight of her ass spread when she was fully bent with the crinkle of her anus visible around the skimpy string of her thong and her folds dripping wet. Kori was looking back at him with a very sultry expression.

“Tell me you want it.” She said. “Tell me no matter how hard your Barbara tries she’ll never match what I can make you do.”

“She’ll never.” Dick said desperately while jerking off. He and Jason groaned as Starfire slowly peeled her thong down, showing them her goods.

Damian was leaning over Raven who was on her back with her legs spread humping away at her. Raven had a look of bliss on her face as he drew most of his length out and pushed it all the way back in with every fast thrust.

Starfire felt a surprise when she was being fucked on all fours. Jason had taken his mighty length out of her and pressed his massive head against her anus, causing her to stiffen when he began pushing it in.

“Oh my.” She moaned as he entered her ass. He pumped it in and out of her ass a few times when Dick got on his knees in front of her but facing the other way.

“I’ve missed this.” Starfire swooned. Dick bent over in front of her to a slutty on-all-fours position. She admired his perfect ass presented right in front of her face. She massaged it with one large hand and slapped it sharply making Dick grunt under his breath. Jason continued to fuck her ass while she leaned forward kissing both cheeks and spread them wide for her viewing pleasure. Raven looked over from bouncing her butt on Tim’s hard cock to see Kori lean her face all the way into Dick’s perfect ass. While having her own backdoor plowed, Starfire pressed her nose against his butthole and smelled with relish. Dick sighed as she smelled his asshole again. The part he really missed came next as Kori stuck her massive tongue out and ran it over Dick’s anus, causing his asshole to twitch. Raven bit her lip as Starfire easily inserted her alien tongue into Dick’s butthole and started rocking her face back and forth, fucking him with it. She leaned over Tim and looked back at Damian over her shoulder with her own beautiful butt presented to him.

“Come on guys, put a cock in my ass too.” She said. Damian eagerly stopped jerking off while standing to kneel behind Raven who held still for him. She used one hand to spread a cheek wide for him to enter while Tim kissed and sucked on her chest. Damian pushed his cock against her asshole and slide it in. Raven’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and she moaned very loudly as she was double penetrated.

The night soon became sweaty and fun, lasting for hours. Tim and Jason made out while Starfire and Raven were facing each other holding hands on all fours being fucked from behind by Dick and Damian. Tim kissed along Jason’s ripped chest making his way down to his sweaty underarm to sniff and lick as Damian and Dick traded places so that the younger could fuck Starfire and so Dick could have a chance to plow Raven again who started French kissing her friend right in front of her. Kori’s large tongue practically filled her entire mouth up and swirled around inside, doing what it wanted. Raven could taste a mixture of cock and Dick’s ass off it. Raven moaned into Starfire’s mouth as Dick’s hard shaft went into her. Starfire felt a surprise as Damian slide his straight into her ass. He smacked her plump orange ass cheek as he started thrusting and watched himself go in and out of her butthole. Starfire looked over her shoulder at him and winked.

Tim was sucking off Damian as Raven was on her knees behind him pulling his tight butt cheeks apart to rim his asshole. Damian moaned as he received pleasure from both sides. While Tim slurped noisily on his dick, Starfire was shaking her tits in Jason’s face while Dick was on his knees behind her eating her ass out.

Raven had her now sweaty armpits simultaneously licked by Dick and Jason as Tim and Damian double penetrated Starfire next. Starfire continued to bounce on Tim’s hard cock as Damian took his massive member out of her ass to stand up and take it over to her face. Starfire took it eagerly, slurping on it noisily as she massaged his balls with a free hand. Then she snuck her long middle finger under his crotch and up to his backside, sliding it straight into his ass. Damian groaned loudly and grabbed Starfire’s head with both hands to fuck her face as she finger banged his rear. His cock twitched severly in her wet mouth as she pushed into his ass all the way to the knuckle.

The four brothers stood in a circle stroking their wet selves as Raven and Starfire rubbed their pussies together scizzoring. Tim and Dick exploded first spraying them with the white and warm substance. Jason came next, aiming particularly at Starfire’s face, who stuck her tongue out. Damian followed after watching their tits bounce during scizzoring, getting quite a bit in Raven’s hair. Starfire, Raven, and the brothers all stood around panting after they finished their horny skirmish, wiping the sweat and cum off. Starfire traded sweet kisses with both Dick and Jason. Damian kissed Raven’s cheek.

“Thanks for coming to help!”


End file.
